Duende
by Ren-kyun
Summary: "I want you to paint me the stars." AU in which Kuroko is a college art student and Akashi asks for a favor.
1. Nice to meet you

The first time Kuroko ever had someone ask him for something was in college. Akashi sauntered (an even closer term would be strutted) up to the cerulean haired man and demanded one simple thing, "Paint me the stars."

"Excuse me?" Sitting in the library, Kuroko was, well, reading. He was unprepared by this sudden approach and could barely process how to respond. Not only was the request extremely sudden (not to mention rude, for Kuroko and Akashi had never even spoke one word to each other before), but also disorienting for the usually invisible young male.

But Akashi Seijuurou was never one for subtlety. He pulled out the chair across from Kuroko and sat, leaning forward, hands folded (almost as if he was in a business meeting). "I don't like repeating myself; I want you, Kuroko Tetsuya, to paint me the stars." Silence passed between the two students. Sharp, piercing eyes met dull, blue eyes. Nonetheless, their staring contest built tension in the area that scissors couldn't even cut.

Kuroko sighed, giving in first (not because he didn't have the will, he was simply wondering how staring would help him understand the current situation he was in). He lied the book down, saving the page. "May I ask why Akashi-san wishes for me to paint the sky?"

"No." Came the immediate response. Akashi smirked, knowing fully that he was in complete control (he most likely didn't even bother with things that he couldn't easily grasp authority from) of the conversation. "You're majoring in visual arts correct?" Kuroko nodded. "Then I just am asking for a simple request. I'll even pay you for it. Paint me the stars."

"And if I refuse?"

"I'd advise against that." He smiled (sickeningly sweet, utterly fake) waiting for a response (a specific response typically beginning with the letter 'y').

Kuroko just marveled in this moment, pondering if he ate anything that would give him such an odd dream. Akashi Seijuurou, son of a major industry in the corporal business world, someone whom he had never even properly met, had just asked (demanded) a painting from him. He couldn't help but shake his head.

"Is that a no, Kuroko?" Kuroko didn't miss the glint in the redhead's eyes, one of them seemingly beginning to show specks of a golden yellow (must be the light).

"No, I'm just trying to wrap my head around this."

"So a yes?" (Does he have much of a choice?)

Kuroko frowned slightly, eyes glancing downward. "I guess... I will do it.

* * *

He's not sure why he agreed. He had no reason to comply, yet he decided to take up the task. Perhaps it was the charm, the straightforwardness. Or maybe it was the fact that Kuroko currently had way too much free time on his hands. He had finished his assignments a few days early and no tests or bills were coming up. Just in a day or two Kuroko had done anything and everything he usually does in his spare time. Library, Maji Burger, talk with Kise, play street ball with Aomine, make sure Kagami was properly keeping up with his studies (he wasn't).

Maybe Akashi had noticed Kuroko's lack of tasks and had taken upon himself to give him something to do. If he wanted the sky, then that's just what Kuroko would give him.

 _Paint me the stars_.

Kuroko's eyes glassed over as he looked up at the sky. He tilted his head left, then right, then left, then back right. Which stars does he want? Does he want constellations? From a certain angle? He was a extremely confused, and he hadn't even started. "I feel as if Akashi-san may be expecting too much from me."

Taking no risks, the young man sat outside on a park bench. He quickly sketched thumbnails trying to include different features in each one. He was an artist, not an astronomer (nor a slave, why was he doing this again?), so something like this came as a bit of a challenge to him. Plus, there were so many possibilities. The sky seemingly stretched on endlessly. The white dots began to blur.

"Urgh." Kuroko groaned and leaned back on the bench, holding the sketchbook out. He drew thirty different pictures and wondered how he was supposed to do this. He closed his eyes, grateful for the cool, quiet night.

* * *

"Wow." Akashi praised, examining each of the thumbnail sketches. "I'm impressed, Kuroko. You've exceeded my expectations."

"Say that when I actually paint it." Kuroko muttered.

Akashi smiled, not 100 percent pure, but not full of threats or malice. He handed the sketchbook back. "They're all good. I like them."

"Do you have one you really like?"

"Hmm. Not particularly."

Kuroko frowned, flipping the pad closed. "Well, that just makes my job that much more difficult." He sat adjacent to the other, cocking his head slightly. "Can you just pick a favorite, Akashi-san?"

"That depends," mischief danced upon his face (it looked out of place on his regal features), "may I call you Tetsuya?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know how I feel about repeating myself."

Kuroko stood up and left.

* * *

His pencil rested against the canvas waiting for orders, but Kuroko was confused again. He'd never done something so free form. His works usually consisted on pre-planning and step by step instructions (line of action, form the body, fill in with fat, rough details, cleanup), but he had no idea how to go about this. So he went to the one resource he could think of.

Google.

Numerous tutorials appeared and Kuroko watched with curious eyes. Everyone seemed to go about it differently. Even if he were to copy their style, it would still feel foreign to him. He didn't want that (art was supposed to be refreshing not taxing).

Kuroko sat on a stool, pencil and canvas forgotten, and stared out his dorm window. The moon was a waxing gibbous, if he was remembering correctly (Cleomedes' Lectures on Astonomy: A Translation of the Heavens). It was truly strange how much effort he was putting into this project. Books, tutorials, and even phoning Midorima hoping he could shed some light on how the galaxy worked.

" _Though Oha Asa bases off the horoscope of the constellations, the predictions are based on different factors_." Midorima chastised over the phone (Kuroko could almost hear the frame of his glasses being pushed up on the bridge of his nose). " _Therefore, I have limited knowledge on actual astrological facts and properties_."

"Oh, that's too bad."

" _Though I must say, Sagittarius was ranked fairly low today. I'd advise wearing a knitted sweater today as it is your lucky item._ "

Kuroko hung up. "It's the middle of July, Midorima-kun," he grumbled to no one in particular.

* * *

Kuroko deemed Akashi a very strange and surprising person. The off-handed request he could deal with, but the next thing he said pushed him over the edge.

"Tetsuya," A smile (He never got permission for a first name basis), "can you paint at my house?"

Kuroko stopped what he was sketching and looked up at the red male warily. "Akashi-san..."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"Why?"

"Well, I just want to see an artist at work." He gave a simple explanation, but that didn't make it any less weird. "Say, at eight o' clock p.m. tomorrow?" Akashi looked at Kuroko, obviously expecting an agreement. As he believes, anything said by him is absolute.

Kuroko just let out an exasperated breath. His pencil dropped onto the paper, and he racked his brain for a decent excuse. Other plans? (He would most likely dismiss them.) Fake sickness? (He would probably just drag him out of his dorm.) Express that he's not comfortable with that? (Like he would care.)

"I'll bring my canvas."

* * *

Akashi's house (estate, mansion, castle) was certainly a sight. It was easily spotted from miles away and shone with a rich aura. Kuroko nearly dropped his supplies just beholding the front gate.

" _Name?_ " A buzz of a voice flowed out of the speaker on a column.

It surprised Kuroko, but he made a quick recovery. "Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm Akashi-san's... friend?" He didn't mean to sound so unsure, but he still was. What exactly was the extent of their relationship? Not really a stranger. Acquaintances sounded too distant. There's a grey area around 'friend' and definitely nothing past there.

Nonetheless, the gate manager accepted the answer and opened the pathway to the large manor. Kuroko hesitantly climbed up the stairs to the front door and wavered at the doorbell. This was... beyond awkward, and he just kept asking himself why he even agreed to come.

Before even coming close to building up the courage to knock, the door opened from the inside. Blue eyes met red as Akashi Seijuurou greeted him. "Tetsuya." He motioned for him to step in. Kuroko complied. "Thank you for coming."

For the second time that day, Kuroko nearly split everything in his hands from awe alone. What would a room like this even be called, he wondered. Grand hallway almost seemed to light of a name. It was a large area, very western, but still had that Japanese flair to it.

"This is... Akashi-san's house. This is just a small part of Akashi-san's house." Kuroko stared for a while, before snapping out of his trance. "Ah, I'm sorry. I was just..." He trailed off.

Akashi maintained a neutral expression."No, I understand. It is a lot to take in." A flicker of annoyance passed through, but it was easily replaced. "I'll show Tetsuya where to take off his shoes."

* * *

Kuroko and Akashi both sat on a lush couch, a canvas in front of one and a computer in front of the other. Kuroko, still in the sketching stage, made swift, careful movements. He didn't want to be seen erasing too many times. Not that it would even matter, Akashi was in no way even looking at him. The redhead gaze was instead locked on the screen. Various graphs and notes were appearing and disappearing.

Kuroko tried to keep up with the information, but whenever he began to concentrate on the computer, Akashi would say, "Tetsuya." and Kuroko would immediate return to drawing. Despite the contradictory in Akashi's appeal, Kuroko couldn't help but find the environment relaxing. The window he was looking out of was much larger than the one in his dorm. The whole air gave off a relaxing vibe that the park just couldn't recreate. And maybe, just maybe, having Akashi by his side provided another calming effect.

"Akashi-san."

"Yes, Tetsuya?"

"I didn't plan on making it this far. I regret to say that I didn't actually bring any paint."

"Huh?" Akashi stopped for a moment and looked up at Kuroko and his work. The draft was finished, though sloppy, it was the way Kuroko preferred to have it. It was a mental trick allowing him to correct things as he paints, instead of feeling as if he had to follow the lines. "Tetsuya. I can barely tell what's going on."

Kuroko frowned as he returned his pencils into a case. "Sorry Akashi-san, but that's how it is. Believe me, it makes for a much better finished work in the end."

Akashi looked at the canvas thoughtfully. He then closed his laptop, catching Kuroko's attention. "I guess I'll trust Tetsuya's judgement here." He stood and faced Kuroko, looking down upon him. He patted his baby blue locks, gracing him another smile, "But it was bad thinking, forgetting to bring paint."

Kuroko stiffened under Akashi's hand. "I- er... didn't think I would finish. Not this quickly."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Kuroko looked up, meeting the other's eyes. "But something about here makes me feel more focused. More relaxed. I like it here with Akashi-san."

Akashi's expression dropped. He removed his hand. "Hey, Tetsuya." Akashi kneeled down so that their faces were inches apart. Kuroko instinctively backed his face away. Akashi instinctively moved forward. "Call me by my first name."

"Eh?"

"Tetsuya-"

"You dislike repeating yourself, I know." Kuroko looked away from those eyes. The eyes that almost felt violating. "You just caught me off guard. _Again_."

Akashi chuckled. The faint rumble shook through Kuroko's bones. "I see. Well, maybe I should catch you off guard, one more time."

Close. _Close_. Akashi was getting much too close. "A-Akashi-kun..." Kuroko's back was firmly pressed against the couch, there was no where to back off to. He felt sweaty. He felt jittery. Akashi continued leaning in. "A-Akashi...!"

Kuroko's foot hit the easel and the canvas fell down flat surprising the two males. Akashi let off, looking down at the fallen art. Kuroko gripped his T-shirt unsure of what was even happening anymore. He was flushed and flustered. "Ah," he pushed himself off the couch, past Akashi, and gathered the canvas and supplies up, "I'm s-sorry. It's late, I have an early class tomorrow. Thank you for having me." He hastily walked out of the room, holding close to his art materials.

Akashi was left kneeling over an empty seat.


	2. Nice to see you

They didn't mention the elephant in the room. No, the next time they met was at the library by pure chance. Akashi was already at their usual table when Kuroko entered. Before Kuroko could make any decision on whether he should leave or not, Akashi's head turned and perused his skittish figure with curiosity (Kuroko wasn't even going to ask himself how Akashi knew he was there).

It was too late to turn back, Kuroko didn't wish to be disrespectful.

He calmly walked toward the redhead (steady, _steady_...) and sat across from him. They both glanced at each other for a split second before Kuroko twitched and quickly opened his book, concentrating on the words and closing off the environment around him. Silence ensued between the two. They didn't even share a greeting.

* * *

The next time the two met, Kuroko was positive fate was against him. Kuroko's belongings were spread out on the park bench, almost as if he owned it. A set of paintbrushes, tubes of blues, reds, and purples, palettes stained with abhorrent shades, and tarp that wasn't even doing its job all littered the wooden rest stop.

Kuroko couldn't help but stare at him. It must've been a humorous display. Mouth agape. Paintbrush wobbling in hand. Harden material streaked ungracefully on his face. "Akashi-kun...?"

"Kuroko." He flinched hearing his surname (though it was a relief to hear an answer.)

"Um." He hesitated and turned his canvas away from those fiery eyes. "Why are you here?"

Akashi frowned with his hands casually in his pockets. "This is a public park, is it not?" He tilted his head (possibly a sarcastic gesture). "What are you doing here? This seems like an unconventional place to be working."

"Reference." Kuroko responded quickly.

"Reference... Oh, you mean for the stars?" Akashi was quick to pick up on what he had meant (as usual). Kuroko nodded. "Can't you just look up some pictures? Or even just look out your window?"

Downcast eyes followed an exiguous reply, "It's... not the same."

* * *

They happened to meet once again, same place, same time. But Kuroko had saved a spot for the other on the bench, clearing away the useless tarp in favor of a companion. Akashi sat without much protest. "It's warm tonight."

"Yes, it is." Kuroko muttered, feeling Akashi's acute gaze on his back. He continued painting (fill in the negative space, blend the colors, fill in the negative space, blend the colors), fully away he was being inspected.

"Isn't it a bit uncomfortable?"

(Extremely. Not to mention difficult to work in-)

"Not really."

"I see." Akashi tore his vision away from Kuroko to look at his implements. "This is an expensive brand." He picked up one of his paintbrushes (size 16, flat) and checked the company name. "Did you buy these yourself?"

Kuroko shook his head. "They were a gift." His next stroke was uncharacteristically rough, but he swiftly covered up his mishap.

"May I ask from who?"

A tranquil moment passed before the air grew dense. Kuroko contemplated this request. Akashi had asked for so many things before, why shouldn't he refuse this question? This was, in fact, his personal information. He didn't have to share everything with this man. Someone he wasn't even sure he could call a friend.

"My (deceased) grandmother."

"Oh." A lull. "She has exquisite taste." Akashi ran his finger along the bristle.

The blue male bobbed his head in agreement.

* * *

"Akashi-kun."

"Yes Kuroko?"

"Stand up, please."

"That sounds like an order."

"It's just a request."

"Alright. Now what?"

"Stand completely still."

* * *

Kuroko received twenty-three marks on his Japanese history test. His average dropped tremendously that day.

"You're usually making decent grades in this class." His teacher enlightened him. "This isn't high school, so I'm not entitled to lecture you. You're an adult now." Kuroko stared at the older woman blankly. She sighed (long and drawn-out, her patience was thinning). "But to see such a drop is a little disheartening. Please try harder next time."

She handed him his test. "Thank you, sensei. I'll do better next time." Kuroko walked out of the classroom (his footsteps were light, blending into the empty halls), strangely unfazed by this negative development. He stared at the red number on his paper. He knew why he received this, and he knew he deserved it.

As a child, he was constantly reminded by his parents that grades were important to keep up with. Yet even with this failure, he just shrugged and moved on.

Kuroko called and apologized over the phone. His mother was livid.

* * *

"Do you need me to stand up again, Kuroko?" Akashi immediately asked once he arrived at their (not _their_ , it was a public place) park bench.

Kuroko paused and looked up at the sky. He then glanced at his work before answering, "No. Not today."

"Hmm?" Akashi questioned. He began walking toward the canvas before being stopped in his tracks by Kuroko. "Kuroko? What are you doing?"

"You're not allowed to see yet."

The red man let loose a groundless smile, "Why not, Kuroko? You're not opposing me now, are you?" He crossed his arms and stood tall (expecting Kuroko to move first).

"Yes." He stayed firm though. "Akashi-kun is not allowed to see it until it's done."

Akashi's demeanor dropped a few shades. Kuroko tensed. "I've seen it before, why are you withholding it now?" He glared at the artist. Kuroko felt dread and horror grip his heart. He felt minuscule under him. He felt submissive.

Akashi Seijuurou's egotistical, reigning side shimmered, newly awakened. He was being challenged. No one stood against him. No one survived unscathed standing against him. Not even Tetsuya.

"I..." Kuroko faltered. "Please, Akashi-kun. I just need to keep this to myself."

"Kuro-"

"All this was done by heed of your outlandish application. I only ask one thing."

Akashi stared down at Kuroko (the only way he ever looked at him). He regarded what he said, pondering what his next move should be. His mind went through all the options and outcomes. He weighed each choice and saw the benefits and downfalls of each action (like he was playing shogi).

"Alright," He smirked, "but on one condition."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Tetsuya." (Checkmate).

* * *

"Eh!? You're painting for Akashichhi!?" Kise overreacted (what else was new), pushing out of his chair.

"Kise-kun." Kuroko stopped and took a quick sip of his vanilla treat. "We're in public. Please refrain from yelling."

Aomine kicked the back of Kise's chair, scowling. "Don't stand up like that either, idiot." His tone was dull, but filled with annoyance.

"That is kinda weird, though." Kagami inhaled his food, eating burger after burger (Kuroko always regards similar to that of a vacuum on good days, a black hole on bad). "Akashi Seijuurou, noticing you and randomly asking for a favor. For some reason it just doesn't sit well with me."

"What do you think it's for?" Kise asked once seated. "Hey, Murasakicchi, you're pretty close to him. Do you know?"

"Hmmm... No clue." Murasakibara lazily munched on his chips, choosing them over the food at Maji Burger. "It's not like anything special's coming up."

"Maybe Midorima knows." Aomine said off handedly. "That guy always use to hang around Akashi."

"Playing shogi," Kise grinned, "yeah I remember. You should ask him, Kurokochhi!"

Kuroko shook his head. "I don't think so." He vaguely remembered the numerous tasks he was given after asking about astronomy on the first night of drawing (whilst receiving no helpful advice once so ever).

"Akashi's weird, maybe he's just gauging your skills as an artist." Aomine yawned. He looked away from the group, already bored of the conversation.

Kagami frowned. "I don't know the guy personally," he took another large bite, "but he sounds like trouble. He suddenly invited you over. That's just strange." Kuroko shrugged, choosing to focus on his shake instead on the creeping memories of red eyes hungrily staring at him (he felt like he was _supposed_ to feel icky about the thought).

Kise changed the subject, ignoring the fact that Kuroko went to the other's flat. "Kurokochhi, Kurokocchi~!" Kise looked to the quiet male with a bright face. "Paint me something!"

"I refuse."

"Ehhhh!? But that's not fair!"

"Shut up, Kise!"

* * *

Kuroko stared at his work in progress. He ran his hand along the dry texture, wondering how or if Akashi is even going to like it. Sure, the redhead had assured him that his art was very appealing to him, but a bubble of worry swelled in Kuroko's gut.

It was unfamiliar, foreign. He didn't get requests often (ever), so he didn't know how to calm himself. Usually he would paint, but he's run into a roadblock.

The moon wasn't full.

* * *

Kuroko hasn't touched his paintbrush in a week, yet he and Akashi were still meeting up at that park. They sat on the bench, no art tools, no canvas. Just two bodies at peace.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi hummed in response. He was focused on the night sky, watching and waiting.

"Can I ask you something?"

"That depends, Tetsuya." They looked at each other. Akashi smiled. "What are you going to ask?" he returned his eyes to the sky.

"Well..." Kuroko trailed off, wondering if it was an okay question to ask. Would Akashi get irritated? Would he even answer? "I was thinking and..."

"And...?" Akashi parroted, playfully smirking.

Kuroko kept an empty expression, unamused. Akashi chuckled. "Why does Akashi-kun want-"

"Tetsuya," Akashi interjected, pointing at the sky in a serene manner, "it's a shooting star." Kuroko's attention went to the tiny blazing light traveling quickly across the black space. In a blink of an eye, it passed.

"Make a wish." Kuroko whispered.

Akashi looked at him thoughtfully. "Do you believe in that, Tetsuya?" His tone wasn't condescending and he looked genuinely curious.

"... Yes." Kuroko answered quietly. He looked at the stars, knowing that his question was ignored and interrupted. He looked at the tranquil man next to him. Akashi's sight was affixed on the night.

(Geniune doesn't seem to fit Akashi's image.)


	3. Nice to hear you

"Do you know about Polaris, Tetsuya?"

"The North Star?"

Akashi nodded, a ghost of a smile glossing his lips. "Correct."

Kuroko dropped his gaze. He ran though the information in is brain, hoping to remember what he had read about that star (he was smart, he would prove that to Akashi). "It's on the constellation Ursa Minor... Right?"

"Correct again." Akashi pointed to a group of radiant points in the sky. "That's Ursa Minor. Polaris is the brightest one. Can you see it?"

Kuroko stared blankly at the night sky. He vividly remembered the first time he really gaped at the black sheet above them, trying to sketch it. "Yeah. It's pretty."

"Mhmm," Akashi agreed. "The star also went by a few other names in early times. The Greeks called it Cynosūra, meaning 'the dog's tail.' It was referring to the entire constellation of Ursa Minor, which in their opinion resembled a dog rather than its modern counterpart." Every syllable rolled off his tongue naturally, like honey from a jar.

"Wow, Akashi-kun," Kuroko praised, "you know a lot about astronomy."

A light laugh (a flutter in his heart), "Well, I did study it at one point."

"Really? Did you want to do something in that field?"

"No." The redhead breathed in the cool air, pausing. He glanced at Kuroko before focusing again on the stars. "I just decided to learn about it."

A frown stretched across the blue male's face. He was confused. "Why?"

Akashi shrugged. "I need to know everything."

* * *

It was curious that Akashi had decided to say 'need' rather than 'want.' Kuroko contemplated this fact for a while. He knew the man had hailed from a rather prestigious lineage, but we're they perhaps too powerful? So desperate for greatness and perfection that they would push so many priorities onto their son without batting an eyelash?

(He was probably just overthinking.)

* * *

They stayed out later than usual that night. It was nearly midnight when Kuroko and Akashi decided it was time to part. They spent their night talking of nothing. Asking questions that led to no topic and no insight into each other.

"How big do you think the universe is?"

"It's infinite, isn't it?"

"Tetsuya, one usually doesn't respond to a question with another question."

"Oh, sorry."

And their time continued until another minuscule statement was said. Though many would find such a situation awkward, the two just enjoyed the silent company. Few words were said, yet they felt closer after each meeting.

"Sorry for keeping you out this late, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stood facing the other, dipping his head in a tiny apology.

Akashi shook his head. "No need to feel bad, I rather relish the time I spend here." A dash of pink spread across Kuroko's cheeks. He tried to think of a quick excuse (none came), but before even opening his mouth, Akashi spoke first. "Tetsuya, you have a mobile phone right?"

"Ah, mobile phone...? Well, yes. I do." Kuroko seized the moment and broke eye contact, looking in his pockets for the small device. He willed himself to calm down.

"Good, let's exchange numbers." Akashi pulled his out in a single, quick moment (unlike Kuroko, who was still clumsily fumbling for his). "I'm going to be a bit busy this week, so it'd be easier to call and tell you I won't come rather than stand you up completely."

Kuroko's hands finally felt his phone and he whipped it out. "Oh, alright." His face shamefully burned. Though it was a insignificant moment of ungracefulness, he's not usually like this.

His mind feels jumbled.

* * *

As Kuroko neared the park, he felt a vibration in his pants pocket. He quickly took out his cell and checked his messages (subject: I'm sorry, I'm busy tonight).

A heavy feeling took over him as he closed the screen. He turned around and went back the way he came. Maybe he could just grab some food with Aomine instead.

* * *

July faded into August. The change brought along a new moon and new tasks. Kuroko had to text Akashi for the first time and cancel on his accord. They switch to calling after sharing a few messages.

" _No, I understand_." Akashi's smooth tone carried even in phone calls. " _It's your friend's birthday. It would be rude to miss it_."

"I'm sorry."

" _Tetsuya_." Kuroko wondered what expression Akashi was making on the other end. " _Stop apologizing. It's fine, really_."

"Are you sure?"

" _My, my, are you really attached to my presence that much?_ "

Even though the other man had no way to possibly see him, Kuroko still furiously kept himself from blushing (good practice for when they do meet). He replied quickly, without thinking, "One doesn't usually respond to a question with another question, Akashi-kun."

There was a pause on the other end. Kuroko stifled a soft gasp, afraid maybe he crossed the line. That was until he heard the sweet sound of laughter erupt in his ears. He lost it then, turning red from his nose to his ears.

(Ah can you feel it...)

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" Rang a chorus of people as Kagami blew the candles in his plate. Cheers and applause followed as the small crowd saw all the flames extinguished.

The party continued for most of the night. It was a causal outing with only a tiny number of people, but it still held a joyous, exciting atmosphere. Kuroko melded into the feeling, but there was a small part of his mind still wondering, wondering, _wondering_.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Kagami snapped his fingers in front of his best friend's blank face. "Oi!"

"Eh?" Kuroko flinched, craning his neck to meet the other's eyes. "Yes, Kagami-kun?"

"You're spacing out, you don't wanna get left behind, do you?" A few snickers were exchanged. "Sometimes your hard to see. You're just lucky that I'm so use to that."

Kuroko frowned and crossed his arms. "Kagami-kun is such a mother hen." Kagami, in response, gripped the bluenette's head and squeezed tightly. "Ow, ow, ow. It hurts, Kagami-kun, _it hurts_."

* * *

It was getting late. Most of the guests had already left, bidding Kagami one last, "Happy Birthday!" before heading home. Kuroko silently made his way to the door, hoping to use his low presence to sneak out.

Unfortunately, he was swiftly pulled back by his shirt collar. Monotonous eyes met eyes of a tiger. All those years on the court made the larger man much more receptive to Kuroko's antics. "You stay."

He sighed in frustration. "Maybe I'll steal back my present while I'm here." Kagami frowned and rolled his eyes, unaffected by the lax statement.

When everyone was finally gone, Kagami easily picked up Kuroko and placed him on his couch. The smaller male kept an unamused pout on his usually unexpressive face. Kagami pulled out a folding chair and sat across from him. They stared at each other, unrelenting, until Kagami spoke, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What's up with you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kagami groaned and ran his hand though his hair. His face read that he knew this was going to turn into a long, difficult night. "You're usually on top of things. Tonight, when everyone was singing, you were staring at the wall in a daze. When everyone was heading out to Maji Burger, you lagged behind, and I had to pull you with us. When Kise accidentally popped all those balloons and got us kicked out, you stayed behind. I don't even think you realized we were all gone until I called you."

Kuroko blinked. "So, you're upset I was distracted during your birthday?"

"Don't twist this around, you bastard!" Kagami snapped, annoyed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing... Kagami-kun really is like a doting mother."

"I'm gonna let that last comment slide." Kagami frowned. "Come on Kuroko. I heard about your Japanese history grade."

"Kagami-kun really is like a doting-"

"Don't fucking repeat yourself!"

"Kagami-kun, please refrain from swearing."

The tall male threw his hands up in exasperation. Kuroko may seem polite to some, but he really did know what buttons to push on others. "Kuroko-"

He was swiftly cut off by the vibration on the blue haired man's cell. Kuroko couldn't be more relieved. He answered quickly ignoring the daggers Kagami was staring at him. "Hello?"

" _Sorry for calling so late, Tetsuya_." Never mind. The situation went from bad to incredibly worse now. " _But I'm going to be extremely busy again tomorrow. I thought it would be better to call sooner than later._ "

Kuroko began to sweat (call later, call later). "Oh- erm, thank you."

" _By the way, how was the party? You had fun right?_ " Kagami was now sitting back in his chair, obviously soaking in the conversation (please, call later).

"Ah, yes. Thank you for asking."

" _That's good_ -"

"I apologize, Akashi-kun, but I have to hang up now. Goodnight."

" _Oh, okay. Goodnig_ -" Kuroko quickly closed the phone and averted his eyes from his worrisome friend. He fidgeted in his seat.

Kagami just raised one of his (weirdly-shaped) eyebrows. "Akashi-kun?"

* * *

Kuroko spent the following evening alone in his dorm. He sat on his bed, absentmindedly mixing colors. After a while, his store-bought blue had morphed into an unsightly brown. He sighed as he threw out the palette, unsure why he just wasted the paint.

His eyes traveled over to Akashi's half-finished painting. He could just easily look up a reference on his computer and finish the stupid thing, why didn't he? He could use the same excuse over and over again; It's not the same.

But who really cares? He liked his time with Akashi. It felt wrong for it to come to an end so quickly. Kuroko didn't want their time together to turn into a fleeting memory, forgotten in the redhead's grand life.

(... the seed that which had grown into affection? I wonder how it will die?)

* * *

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko spoke softly into the speaker. "How are stars made?"

" _Well, Tetsuya, stars form inside relatively dense concentrations of interstellar gas and dust known as molecular clouds. These regions are extremely cold, ranging from temperature about 10 to 20 kelvin, just above absolute zero. At these temperatures, gases become molecular, meaning that atoms bind together to form the physical being_." Akashi recited as if reading from a textbook.

"Hmm." Kuroko closed his eyes and let himself saturate the other's voice. "That's interesting."

" _It is, isn't it?_ "

"Hey, Akashi-kun."

" _Yes, Tetsuya?_ "

"Keep talking, I'm listening." Kuroko allowed a light smile spread on his lips. He lied on his bed, staring out of his compact dorm window. "Just talk about anything. How hot is the sun?"

" _... The sun is about 5,778 degrees kelvin on the surface. That translates to 5,600 degrees Celsius or 10,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit. The center is much hotter at 15,000,000 degrees kelvin, or . . ._ "

Kuroko fell asleep to the smooth melody of Akashi's voice.


End file.
